Last Dorm Room
by Peddiemiller101
Summary: Patricia Williamson just got to her new college in America and things are already going e was the only girl in school who has to share a room with a guy! Eddie and Patricia must try to get along so they don't get kicked out. She hated him more than anything! But she was still a girl and he was still a guy so naturally they fell in love. (Quote and story idea by Nicole Kaps)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

**Hello guys! Happy holidays! I'm back with a new story since Fangirl Meets World finished. I don't think I will be making a sequel anytime soon. But I will! I just have to finish these stories since I have these amazing ideas!**

**Well this story is called One Last Dorm Room and it's a lot like the story on Wattpad called Dorm Room 210. I already asked the author and she said it was fine if I used the concept and the quote so please if you read the story I DIDNT COPY!**

**So I really hope you like this story here's the first chapter if it sucks it's because when I first wrote it, it was detailed and amazing but then it got deleted and I had to re-write it so I was over it. Hahaha ok so here it is enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Patricia's POV 12:30 PM  
><strong>  
>I walked outside of the huge, beautiful university and sat on a bench. I saw students playing outside, and teachers reading or writing. Probably grading tests or making homework assignments. It was the middle of the school year and I was a new student here at the university.<p>

I was really nervous about starting the school year. Especially because it was the middle of the school year and it would be really hard to make friends.

My mother was my worried about sending me to this college. 1. Because it was all the way across the world, and 2. Because even though this college was rated very high on intelligence it was rated low because of fights, and inappropriate activity. But I did assure my mom I would be fine, I mean it's not like I was sharing a room with a guy!

I chuckled at the thought before I actually got to the university. Now I wish I would have listened to my mom. Now I'm stuck with Eddie Miller! Why am I stuck with him you ask...here I'll show you!

**Patricia's POV 11:00 AM**

I walked into the doors on the university, and went straight to the office where I was supposed to get my schedule, my room key, and my roommate.

When I walked in a saw a boy just sitting in the waiting room looking depressed. I suspected he was in trouble. I said down in the chair in front of him not really looking for a conversation.

He apparently wanted otherwise because he got up, sat down right next to me and started talking. "Hay girl. What's your name?" Ugh obviously a player.

"You don't remember me? It's me Emily!" I said using my best American accent.

"Umm of course I remember you, you're in my health class right?" Ugh boys!

"No I'm your girlfriend!" I started to fake cry. "I can't believe you don't remember you asked me out! And we set up a date tonight! Ugh I can't believe you, WE'RE OVER!" I screamed and slapped him. I then turned away from him pretending to cry, but mostly so he couldn't see me laughing.

"Hay baby don't cry I'm sorry, I-" he stopped talking. He stopped talking because I was laughing so hard.

"What's going on?" He asked confused. I smirked.

"Who the hell is Emily? You just proved to me that you're a huge player I mean come on! You seriously thought you forgot you asked a girl out?"

"Who are you?" He asked not answering my question.

"I'm Patricia Williamson, I'm a new student here at the university. I'm British as you can see." I gave him a smile. "And who are you?"

"I'm Eddie Miller, oh and please don't ever slap me like that again, you've got quite an arm for a girl." Eddie said.

I chuckled then got up to see the lady at the front desk.

**Eddie's POV**

Huh that girl is different, I like that. But no one messes with Eddie miller and gets away with it! I called for reinforcements. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and dialed for the best pranksters I know. Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis. They were on their way and the trap was set. This girl is going to wish she never messed with me.

I quickly put my phone up before she could see it. She came back and sat down next to me. Patricia was about to say something when Jerome and Alfie came in. She looked confused and then I quickly jumped out of the way she was about to get soaked from head to toe.

**Patricia's POV  
><strong>  
>After talking with the lady I went back and sat next to Eddie. I was about to start up another conversation when two boys walked in carrying a huge bucket of water. I was about to ask what it was when I saw Eddie jump out of his chair. The two boys ran up to me and dumped the bucket right on top of my head. I was soaking wet.<p>

I wanted to yell at them when all I could was laugh. I laughed so hard, and they just stood there looking at me weird, especially Eddie. "Is that the best you've got?" I asked after catching my breath. I stood up and looked at the boys in front of me.

"Do you think I'm that stupid that I don't know what you did? Eddie obviously mad I got him earlier called in two weirdo's to dump liquid on my head because he's a wimp and can't fight his own battles." I scoffed.

The two boys were out of ideas so they ran out of the office leaving their leader by himself. No one pours stuff on my head and gets away with it! I jumped on top of Eddie's back ready to knock the living day lights out of him. But unfortunately he had food reflexes because he grabbed my arm and flipped me off of him, I landed straight on my back. But I wasn't done yet I grabbed his leg making him fall face first on the floor. I laughed as I got up and sat on his torso. I wrapped his arm across his back while he screamed in pain. I didn't let go though I just pushed harder while screaming the same thing over and over. "SAY SORRY! SAY SORRY!"

I was about to punch him when a man with in a suit and tie entered the office. He automatically yelled at us and yanked me and Eddie off the floor. Then without further notice dragged us to what looked like his office.

"What is the meaning for this kind of behavior? Well? Explain yourselves!" The man was obviously the headmaster at this college, and looking at his name tag his name was Mr. Sweet.

"Um before we get to that I have a very important question." I said to the headmaster.

"Yes Patricia?" He said getting annoyed.

"Why is your name Mr. Sweet if you're not sweet at all? I mean what a coincidence!" I laughed and put my feet on his desk. Eddie laughed with me while Sweetie over here was having a cow.

"I am tired of all this nonsense! Someone tell me who started this fight or you're both expelled!" Huh, I better confess.

"I did it!" I confessed. "I saw Eddie in the office and I though he was...cute, so I asked him out and when he denied me I had a panic attack and jumped on him. I'm really sorry."

Mr. Sweet calmed down and let me off the hook because I was new. Eddie and I walked out of his office and back into the waiting room. I was going to kill him.

"What the fuck was that?!" I yelled when Mr. Sweet was gone. "I can't believe you just say there and let me take the blame when you are the reason this started!"

"Well...On the bright side you didn't get in trouble!" He smiled he wasn't even sorry!

"Ugh I hate you just get out of my life!"

"Gladly!" He screamed back and sat back down on the seat next to me.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

Eddie sighed. "Well if you must know I'm waiting for my new roommate." He explained.

"Patricia Williamson?" The lady at the front desk called. I got up from my seat and went to get my stuff.

The lady gave me my schedule, my dorm room key, and my dorm room number. "Um excuse me ma'am?" I asked. "Who will I be sharing a room with?" I was hoping I would get to be by myself.

"Well with Mr. Miller of course, considering he is the only person on campus without a roommate." I stood there in shock. I dropped everything in my hands when I realized what was going on. I was sharing a room with a guy.

Mommy!

**I hope you liked the first chapter I had a blast writing it! I will update this story when I get at least 2 reviews so start reviewing! Thx so much for reading and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Annoying Night**

**Hello guys! I updated fast because I got a total of four reviews on the last chapter! I'm so glad you guys like it! I just want you to remember I didn't come up with the idea it was an idea from the wattpad story called "Dorm Room 210" by Nichole Kaps. I will be putting the link to her book on my profile so if you want to read it it's finished and amazing! I also think there's a sequel but I haven't read that. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well actually here it's New Year's Eve but it doesn't matter! 2014 was amazing! I love you guys so much! I was going to post this yesterday but I didn't have time.**

**So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter please continue to comment and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Patricia's POV**

"She is what now?!" Eddie yelled while walking up to the front desk. The lady at the front desk-whose name I just learned was Mrs. Pin-just informed me and weasel over here that we could be rooming together.

"Um ma'am I think you've got the wrong name, um you see I'm a girl and he's a boy we can't share a room!" I was freaking out I mean my mom was right!

"Ya its unnatural! And it wouldn't be wise for the school." Eddie added.

"But why ever not?" Mrs. Pin asked.

"Because!" I explained. "He could kiss me in my sleep, he could kill me, or worse he could rape me!" I was not going to share a room with a boy I just beat up.

"Me rape you? I think it's going to be the other way around baby." He smirked finally realizing this might not be so bad for him.

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't there anything you can do?" I asked again, open for any suggestions.

"No I'm sorry like I said before Mr. Miller is the only person on campus without a roommate, and there's only one room left." Mrs. Pin shrugged and left her post. I picked up the room key and such from the floor after dropping it and grabbed my bags.

"Come on Weasel, let's get settled."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to the room I looked at the room number.

"101" **(A/N: I didn't want to use the same room number as the one in the book "Dorm Room 210" by Nichole Kaps. So I just remembered Zoey 101 hahaha)**

I unlocked the door and went inside, this dorm room looks like it hasn't been used in years.

"Ah room 101, of course they would give us this room it is the biggest." Eddie smirked and put his bags on the floor.

"Why would they give us the biggest room?" I asked.

"Because you're a girl, and girls always get bigger rooms than guys. Plus, we're sharing so a girl needs space and a boy needs space, we probably even have separate bathrooms!" Eddie looked around the room. "Ah man only one! Damn it!"

"Hay no cursing in this room!" I demanded.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!" Eddie mocked. "OOO! I CALL DIBS ON THIS BED!" Then he ran over to the bed next to the bathroom.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"Eh eh eh! No cursing in this room young lady you need a time out!" Eddie smirked and then started to unpack.

"Shut up." I glared at the back on his head. This is going to be a long year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just started the university and I had already managed to get into trouble with the principle, get into a fight with a boy, and almost strangle someone and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

Eddie had invited me to go to lunch with him and meet his friends, considering they would be hanging around his room the entire school year.

I openly accepted, since 1. I didn't have any friends yet, and 2. I didn't know where the diner hall was.

I grabbed my purse and fixed my makeup then by 1:30 we were out and in the dining hall.

Eddie had quite the bunch of friends and I had gladly met them all starting with his girlfriend Nina.

Nina was a not too tall not too short kind of girl with wavy, dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a stripped navy blue and white shirt, with a red shirt. She was just screaming America.

Then there was Fabian. Fabian was a short boy with black hair, and blue eyes. He looked like a nerd considering he was carrying a book. I don't even know why he was Eddie's best friend.

Next I re-met Alfie and Jerome, the pranksters who poured water on me earlier. They both apologized for the prank and Jerome even offered to buy me lunch! Jerome had brown hair that was kind of wavy. He had a smile that could make any girl fall for him, let's just say he was really cute. Alfie wasn't my type. He had a cute sense of humor but tried to trip me on the way to sit down. Luckily Jerome caught me.

Then there were Nina's best friends Amber and Joy. Amber had straight blonde hair and certainly acted like a blonde. Joy was more my style she had short cute black hair and was very friendly. I knew we would be great friends.

After Eddie introduced me I took matters into my own hands. I automatically became friends with Joy. We chatted about the things we hated about Eddie behind his and Nina's back. She explained how she was dating Fabian and how great it was going. That's when I started to space out.

All of Eddie's friends were great and I think I really hit it off with Jerome! We could ether become really great friends or even more. After lunch he offered to walk me back to my dorm.

"So are you liking the school so far?" Jerome asked casually while walking me back to my dorm. Eddie decided to go to Nina's room which was totally fine by me. It beats bringing her to our room and fucking her there.

"Its fine I guess. I mean I haven't really got to see much. I'm going on a tour tomorrow to see all my classes." I told Jerome. Which was partly true I mean I needed to take a tour I just didn't know where to start.

"Good. Good. So...got a boyfriend?"

"Whoa pushy much?" I laughed then shook my head. "Nope." I said popping the p. "What about you?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend I'm not gay!" Jerome said looking offended.

"You know that's not what I meant." I said stopping in my tracks. I looked straight into his dark brown eyes and just stared at him.

"No I don't have a girlfriend." Jerome finally answered and looked down at my lips. I knew he was going to kiss me, but I wasn't ready! I quickly got moving again and walked in silence until we got to my room.

"So you never told me how you know Eddie." Jerome reminded me.

"Oh ya well he's my roommate."

"What?" Jerome asked shocked. "They let a boy and a girl share and room? And the guy is Eddie?"

"Yep." I replied.

"Huh, that's weird." Jerome said when we stopped at my room. "Well thanks for letting me walk you back." Jerome said awkwardly.

"Thanks for offering." I replied and opened the door. We said our goodbyes and I shut the door behind me. This year might not be so bad after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Eddie got back it was 2 AM. I know because I was awoke by the door opening and the bed jiggling.

He accidentally fell on my bed.

"What the hell?" I yelled groggily and I flipped the light switch on.

"Nina come here." Eddie slurred while climbing into bed with me.

"Nina? What the hell are you talking about?" But he still came and tried to kiss me. "Eddie stop!" I yelled but he didn't listen. I ended up falling off the bed and on to the floor.

Eddie was drunk.

"Nina don't fight it! Let me in you!" Eddie said walking around the room with his eyes closed. It was up to me to get him in bed and asleep.

"Um Eddie I'm not feeling it tonight why don't you go to sleep and we could do this tomorrow." I persuaded pretending to be Nina.

"But I need you!" Eddie complained and tried to reach me again.

"Eddie no!" I jumped on top of his back-for the second time since I'd met him-and pushed him on his bed. He instantly fell asleep. I put him under the blanket, and made sure he couldn't get up. Then I jumped back into my bed and turned out the light.

If I have to do this on a daily basis I knew I wouldn't make it through college.

**Yay! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did review and did you didn't review anyway! Remember at least 2 reviews until next chapter! Thx again and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Help, Need Somebody!**

**Hey! Sorry I was supposed to post this two days ago but it's really hard cause my sis and mom doesn't know I post and my sis is always using the computer so it's hard to post! Trust me if I could post from my phone I would post every day! But don't worry because tomorrow is school so back to normal! I write a lot now! But it's only because you guys are reviewing and I'm having a blast writing these chapters! Oh my gosh you don't know how many times my hand fell asleep while writing this! Ugh!**

**Ok well I think this is a pretty long chapter I mean I think it is. I really hope you enjoy this because it's really hard for me to write drunk or heated scenes but I try! If you guys could review on that mostly that would really help! Well anyway here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Patricia's POV **

I awoke to the sound of the toilet and the sink. Obviously Eddie was getting ready for school, something I should have been doing since it was my first day. But I was too tired. I only got about four hours of sleep after Eddie woke me up with him being drunk and all.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Eddie said while walking out of the bathroom, with nothing on except his boxers.

"Ugh!" I groaned and threw my pillow at him. "I don't understand how you're up and awake when you were the one drunk!"

"I was drunk last night?" Eddie asked.

"Uh ya! You woke me up at 2 AM asking for sex!" I was pissed, he didn't even look like he was hangover!

"Oh well that's weird cause I totally remember staying away from drinks at that party." Eddie shrugged. "Oh well what can you do?"

"Oh I'll tell you what you can do!" I said while getting up and picking out an outfit for school. "If you come here drunk again don't even bother coming home. I will be locking the door from now on, and if you're not sober enough to unlock the door then get away." I smirked and then shut the door to the bathroom, getting ready for school was something I hated to do. I was always used to uniforms at my old school so it was going to be hard to get used to this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 12 PM and I was already done with my classes for the day, well until about 2 PM then I would have to finish by off my day with two more classes. I had almost all my classes with Joy so that was good. But I also had a lot of classes with Eddie, ugh!

Joy was walking me to the lunch room when we ran into Jerome. "Hey girls!" He greeted politely.

"Hey." We replied in unison. I was getting used to Jerome, since he did walk me to all my classes, and he sat with me at breakfast.

"So what are you going to do your report on in Science?" Jerome asked directing his question to me. "I mean I don't know what to do at all!"

"Well I think I'm going to do it on the evolution of Whales. You know how they used to have legs and stuff. But I don't know." I was getting really distracted by his eyes.

They were. Well I didn't really know what they were. Jerome had the type of eyes that changed a lot. But right now it was grey, the type of eye color I wished I had.

"Patricia, did you hear me?" Jerome said breaking me from my trace by moving his hands in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh ya sorry." I blushed and put my head down. Then Jerome put his fingers under my chin and gently put my head back up. He was getting really close, and I think I was sweating.

"Hey, it's fine." Jerome smiled and I smiled back. We were both leaning in, this was the second time he tried to kiss me, and this time I was going to let him. Our lips almost touched when the fire alarm rang. Both our heads shot up and I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the dining hall. I didn't see or smell a fire, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I ran all the way to my dorm room and shut the door. Eddie was already in there reading a magazine on his bed. I slumped on to my bed and tried to catch my breath.

"You know you could have got here by walking." Eddie said not even looking up.

"Ya but I didn't want the fire to get me." I replied and smirked. I sat up on my bed trying to stretch my back. I only had one day of gym and I was already sore.

"Ahh!" I groaned why laying back down on my back.

"What's groaning for?" Eddie asked while putting down his magazine.

"Gym." I said while groaning some more.

"There's a spa next to the dining hall, to get a massage." Eddie advised.

"Huh, that's not a bad idea." I grabbed my stuff and walked to the door. But it was locked, and I couldn't unlock it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am sorry to announce that there has been a fire in the dining hall, which had spread to a lot of areas around the school. So I hereby announce a lock down. You may not leave your dorm room until further notice and food and water will be brought to you three times a day. Thank you." The intercom lady announced.

Stuck. In. A. Room. With. Eddie. I'm doomed.

"Damn! Nina was having a party tonight!" Eddie complained.

"Ya well my back is killing me, and I can't get a massage." We both groaned while laying on our beds.

**Eddies POV  
><strong>  
>Then after about 20 minutes of me pacing, and Patricia groaning I said something crazy.<p>

"I'll massage your back." I said shockingly. She turned her head.

"What?" She asked probably checking if she heard right.

"I'll massage your back." I repeated and jumped on her bed. She simply nodded and laid on her stomach. I openly sat on her butt.

Then I started massaging. Every once and a while she would groan. That made him happy, so I said. "Ya, where does it hurt baby?" She just laughed and continued to groan.

After what felt like minutes but were actually hours there was a knock on the door. I jumped off of Patricia, leaving her on my bed with her shirt up, but sadly not showing anything.

I yelled come in and the door unlocked. It was our food. Like the lady on the intercom said we get food three times a day, and this was our dinner. The boy handed me two bags of what looked like Chinese food. Then he snuck a peek at Patricia and gave me a high five. I simply returned the favor and winked at him. I then slowly shut the door and told Patricia to get up.

She groaned again but was probably hungry so she got up. I handed her the bag of food and we sat in the middle of the floor and ate.

"So did you like my massage?" I smirked while she blushed.

"Uh huh." She said, and I laughed. After a while we had finished our food, and drank the sodas the boy gave us. But I remembered something I had in my closet.

"Hold on a sec." I told her and ran up to get the bottle of wine. I also got two shot glasses and then went back to sit next to Patricia.

"What are you doing?" Patricia asked. "And where did you get those?!"

"Well to answer your questions, one we're going to play a game to get to know each other better, and two I always keep wine just in case." I replied and put the glasses and bottle down.

"Ok." Patricia said smirking. "What's this game called?"

I smirked along with her. "It's called Truth or Drink, have you heard of it?"

"No, how do you play."

I quickly tried to explain the directions to her. "It's easy, what you have to do is the first player asks the second player a question, if you don't want to answer they have to drink, and if they do answer the other person has to drink. But remember you have to answer truthfully. Got it?"

"I think so. Let's play!" So we got started with the game. I went first.

"Patricia, do you have any siblings?" I started off easy, just because I kind of wanted to drink.

"Yes I do, I have a twin sister named Piper." I poured myself a glass and gulped it up. Now it was her turn.

"Eddie, what is your definition of sex?" Patricia asked.

"Huh, good question. My definition of sex would be two people getting naked together, and the boy putting his- "

"OK!" Patricia interrupted. "That's enough." She took a drink and then it was my turn.

"Patricia, are you a virgin?" I asked. She automatically shook her head.

"Pass!" She said and took a swig.

"What! Come on!" I said honestly wanting to know.

"Ok ok fine, I am." She whispered, and I burst out laughing. Finally getting over it I took a shot and then we moved on. The questions went on and on like that each of us taking turns until we were both drunk.

We both were taking random shots even if we weren't asking a question. Finally Patricia asked another one.

"Eddie, how do you feel about me?" She slurred.

"Honestly! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted and then got up.

Then I grabbed her arm and put her on the bed...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now 3 AM we didn't have sex but we were close to it. We ended up both falling asleep in my bed. Her head on my chest falling asleep to the beat of my heart.

**Well I hoped you liked it! Please review for another chapter! If you could review on the more drunk scene that would be great! I don't do sex scenes so don't ask! Thx and remember if you have any ideas please PM me! Ok thx and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jealous and Proud**

**Hay guys I have only got one review on the last chapter so remember to if you haven't go review on that chapter! I'm not going to update again until got chapters get 4 reviews**

**Chapter 3: has 1 out of 4**

**Chapter 4: has 0 out of 4**

**I know I should just wait to post this but I really wanted to because this is a really good chapter at least I think so!**

**Yay today I have school! But I'm only saying that because  
>1. I am close to the computer at all times<br>2. My sister has so much homework she doesn't get to use the computer  
>3. I get to sleep in my room so at 12 AM until 2 AM I get to write<strong>

**Ok now we got that cleared I will try to update like I did everyday but you guys have to keep reviewing I swore to myself I wouldn't post this if chapter 3 didn't have at least 3 reviews but I guess I'll post it! Just remember to go back and review chapter 3 if you haven't!**

**Ok now that that's over on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Patricia's POV  
><strong>  
>I woke up feeling warm and cozy. I shifted around a little bit until I finally realized something. I wasn't in my bed.<p>

When I opened my eyes I saw my bed was empty. I finally got enough courage to look where I was. I was in Eddie's bed! I looked under the blanket to see I was fully clothed. Thank god! I then looked at Eddie. He was fast asleep but he had only his boxers on. I was so scared we did it, so I shook Eddie awake.

"Huh, ugh..." Eddie mumbled while waking up. Then he saw me in the same bed with him he freaked. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"I have no idea! I don't remember what happened last night after we are dinner." I replied and then got out of his bed. I looked around the room and spotted two shot glasses and a bottle of wine. "We were probably drunk." I said

"Ya that's probably what happened! I remember we played Truth or Drink last night." He said triggering another memory from last night.

"Oh ya! Then I asked you how you felt about me. Then you said.." I stopped.

"Ya..."

"We don't have to tell anyone this happened." I said breaking the silence.

"Oh ya of course! Especially not my girlfriend?" I nodded and then Eddie went to get dressed. Talk about awkward.

After about an hour we were bored out of our mind again. They still won't let anyone out of their dorm rooms and Eddie and I were just throwing a rubber ball back and forth spelling out letters.

"W." I said

"I." he replied

"N."

"N."

"E."

"R." Eddie finished and kept the ball. "That spells WINNER!" Eddie gloated and I kept arguing about how he didn't actually win.

Then finally when it was 1 o'clock the intercom came on. "Good Afternoon students. I am pleased to announce that we are now officially off lockdown! You are now allowed to leave your dorm rooms! Lunch is at the dining halls and class is cancelled for today and tomorrow! So have a nice break!"

"Yes!" Eddie and I both shouted and got up. I was going straight to the dining hall for lunch, and to see Joy and Jerome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch I saw Joy first. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh thank goodness I found you! I thought I would never see another girl again!" I over exaggerated.

"Oh you poor thing what did you do all day with just Eddie." Joy asked and I instantly tried to change the subject.

"Oh look there's Jerome! Hi Jerome!" I said nervously. He waved happily at us and came to sit down.

"This was the longest two days of my life!" He said right away.

"Same here." I replied and huffed, picking at the food in front of me. Remembering what happened with Eddie, I wasn't very hungry anymore.

I looked over at Eddie who wasn't eating the food ether. He was eating Nina's face. They were making out in the lunch room! I mean who does that? I was getting mad, I mean it's like what happened yesterday and all the fun we had never happened!

What's wrong with me? Am I getting jealous? No no I can't be Eddie is dating Nina and I don't like him! Ugh forget it I'm jealous! Stupid Eddie!

During the rest of lunch Jerome just went on and on explaining how Alfie was very annoying during the lock down. After lunch Joy asked me if I wanted to come to the mall with her, Nina and Amber. I instantly denied and said I would just hang out with Jerome.

Since Jerome didn't get to give me a tour of the school yet he decided to give me one now, he took me everywhere, even the spa! It was really late when we got finished so I told him I'd see him tomorrow and that I needed to get some sleep.

When I got back to the dorm Eddie was in the bathroom. I decided to scare him so I got under his blanket and hide.

After about five minutes I heard the toilet flush and the sink came on. After that the door opened and I heard footsteps coming towards me that was the perfect time to do it I quickly jumped out from under the blanket to see Eddie jump back shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Eddie shouted and I laughed. I got out of his bed and kept laughing at him. When he finally got over the shock he was annoyed.

"Ha ha very funny he said and went to sit in his bed."

"I am so hungry!" I said. "Scaring people takes a lot out of you."

"Same here." He replied then smiled evilly.

"What?" I asked.

He then came up to me and took the hair pin out of my hair, leaving my hair to fall in my face.

"Eddie what the hell are you doing?" I shouted and pushed my ugly hair away. Eddie was picking the lock that was our door. The doors always lock after curfew just so they know who's in and out all the time.

Eddie kept picking until finally the door opened revealing fresh air.

"Ta da!" Eddie said smirking and giving me my hair pin back. I gladly took it and followed him outside of the dorm.

"Wait a minute why didn't you just use your key?" I shouted.

"Because I wanted to see your hair down." He laughed and kept walking.

We made our way to the dining hall which looked as good as new! "Eddie what are we doing!" I asked but really didn't need to. I knew we were going to steal food.

"Stealing food duh!" I called it!

"Ok well we have to distract the lunch lady if we're going to get back there." I said and walked over to the nearest door to the kitchen I slowly opened, the closed it to make it seem like someone just walked out. It worked! Because the lunch Lady went straight through the door and out to look for the imaginary person.

I smirked and went back to Eddie, he seemed impressed. We snuck back to the kitchen and checked the refrigerator. There was bread, cake, pudding, and jello. I gladly grabbed the huge cake with Eddie and snuck out of the kitchen before anyone could see.

We safely made it back to the dorm room with the cake in hand. Eddie locked the door again and we put the cake on the floor to eat.

"Hahaha yes!" Eddie said and then looked around for forks. That's what we forgot.

"Darn we forgot for-." Before I could finish that sentence Eddie put his hand in the cake and started eating. I was shocked. "EDDIE!"

"What?" He said with his mouth full of cake.

"Leave me some!" I shouted and dug right in. we ate almost half the cake when Eddie decided that eating it with our hands wasn't fun enough. So of course he had to start throwing it. "Ah! Eddie!" I shouted and grabbed two hand fills and threw it at him.

"Right in the face!" I shouted, laughing and pointing. Eddie apparently didn't like that, so he grabbed and hand full and was coming for my hair.

"NO EDDIE DONT YOU DARE!" But I guess he didn't care because he smashed a bunch of cake on top of my head. I screamed at the top of my lungs. He held his ears and ran around the room while I followed him and screamed again and again.

Then there was a knock on the door. "What is all the ruckus in here?" Someone said from the door.

"Sweetie!" I whisper/yelled to Eddie. Then without warning Mr. Sweet our principal walked in the room and stepped right in the cake.

Eddie and I were holding in our laughs, but it wasn't working.

"So, you were the ones who stole the cake!" Mr. Sweet shouted stepping out of the cake.

"Well no duh captain obvious!" I said in a sailor's voice, and Eddie chuckled.

"Detention. BOTH OF YOU! Say goodbye to your day off tomorrow because you two will be doing chores all day!" Sweetie yelled and then left the room. "And clean up that room!" He added from a far.

After we were sure he was gone we closed and door and started laughing again. "He stepped in the cake!" Eddie said trying to catch his breath.

"I know!" I said while we finished laughing.

"You know I did something like that with Nina once." Eddie started.

"Really?"

"Yep, we stole cupcakes. Except she wouldn't do a food fight and we had to eat with forks."

"Buzz kill!" I whispered and smiled at Eddie.

"I'm glad I stole the cake with you and not Nina tonight." He finished and smiled.

I'll take that as a compliment. I replied and blushed. "Well we better clean up."

"Ya I guess so." Eddie nodded and we started cleaning. Eddie picked up the last of the cake and threw it away, while I got the vacuum and sucked up all the crumbs from the floor. The room looked great when we were done, us...eh not so much.

"I have to shower!" I whined and tried to get to the bathroom.

"I'm going first!" Eddie complained and stepped in front of me.

"No I am!" I replied

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

We went back and forth arguing when Jerome walked in.

"Hay Patricia I just came by to give you your-." Jerome stopped and stared at the two of us arguing while covered in cake. "What happened in here?" Jerome said while laughing.

"Tell him I'm going in the shower first!" I shouted at Jerome.

"No tell her I'm going in the shower first!" Eddie argued and we both waited for Jerome. As quickly as he came in was as quickly as he left.

"Hay Eddie could you go close the door since Jerome left it open?" I asked him.

"Sure." Eddie said and went to do it. When he turned back around I was already in the bathroom. "Peace out sucker!"

That's what he gets for sharing a room with a girl.

**I hoped you liked this chapter! It has to be my favorite besides the first one! Next chapter is going to be great! Please don't forget to review this chapter and the last chapter if you haven't because of both of these have at least 3 reviews I'm not updating again! Thx so much and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Detention **

**Hello everybody? OMG IM SO SORRY! I haven't updated since like Tuesday! It's now Monday! I have been really busy but now here is chapter 5 yay! **

**Now you guys are probably thinking like "oh she's 'busy' like always what is she so busy doing?" Well actually it's nothing productive like homework or exercising. My friends have gotten me into YouTubers! *cry* *cry* *sob***

**I know! Like 15 more videos and I have watched all 105 videos from Dan Howell! Also known as danisnotonfire! He is now my fav YouTuber! If you haven't checked him out go do it right now! My fav video from him is The Hamster story one! It's hilarious! **

**Ok well now on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on ** **) **

**Patricia's POV**

Today was our one day off of school and Eddie and I were spending it in detention.

It was 8 AM and Eddie and I weren't awake yet. So of course Mr. Sweet had to call us on the intercom to wake us up. "Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson your detention starts in an hour if you're not in my office by 9 Am sharp you get another detention."

Eddie and I woke with a start, Eddie shirtless and his hair messy. He was so cute.

_WHAT?! Don't think like that Patty._

I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed in the bathroom. I figured that detention would be a very messy day and I shouldn't wear anything to fancy.

I put my hair in a messy bun, did my makeup slightly and put on Jean shorts and a plain black tee shirt. I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready when I saw Eddie sleeping.

I went over to him and shook him. "EDDIE GET UP!" He woke up again glaring at me.

"Do I have to?" He asked me whining.

"Yes you kind of do. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKING STOLE THE CAKE!"

He suddenly got up finally getting that I was mad and went to the bathroom.

"We have 30 minutes so hurry up!"

At about 8:50 Eddie finally got out of the bathroom and was ready. On our way to his office I was wondering what we would have to do.

"What do you think he will make us do?" I asked quite curious.

"Probably like clean stuff, or help out in places. I don't know it's different every time." Eddie shrugged. "Hopefully it's not something really bad like cafeteria duty."

I nodded. "I can't cook to save my life!" Eddie chuckled at my comment. "Same here."

When we got to the office I noticed we weren't the only ones curious about our detention, Mr. Sweet apparently didn't know what we were going to suffer with. But finally he made up his mind.

"You too are going to plan homecoming." Sweetie nodded and looked pleased. I on the other hand was shocked.

"What! No way! I wasn't even planning on going to homecoming."

"Ya and I think I speak for the both of us when I say we don't know how to plan a dance." Eddie added.

"I don't care. You do the crime, you have to do the time." Mr. Sweet gave us a huge sheet of notebook paper and led us back to our dorm. "Now you two aren't allowed to leave your dorm until you have planned at least half of the dance. I will be checking on you have two hours good luck."

He locked the door and we were stuck there. The whole day, planning a lame party.

"So let's get started." I said sitting down in front of Eddie on his bed.

"Ok so homecoming. I guess we should start with a theme?" Eddie guessed.

"Definitely! I say we do like a rock theme." I suggested.

"Talk to me."

"We'll see we could decorate the party with black, and then we could put posters of bands up on the walls like Green Day, Sick Puppies, and Offspring etc. Then we play songs from those artists."

The planning went sort of like that. After the first two hours pasted we had a Punk Rock theme with only punk rock music played, and rock albums hanging. We even decided to book a real band. Mr. Sweet was fond of the idea and said to elaborate on it more.

So in the next hour we have drawn out a picture of what it would look like and were totally bored now. So since we had extra time I decided to go do my homework I didn't do.

I was sitting on my bed working and Eddie was really bored.

"Hey Patricia?"

"What?"

"Are you from Jamaica? Because your Jamaican me horny." Eddie said making the worst pick up line in the history of pick-up lines.

"You must me from Yukon. Because Yukon go screw yourself." I replied using a pick up line I found off Tumblr.

"What the hell! That was really good!" Eddie smirked.

"Why thank you. But seriously I need to work."

"Hey Patricia?"

I sighed. "What?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do you want me to walk by again?" I laughed at his attempt and got back to work.

"Hey Patricia?"

"What?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got fine written all over you."

"Eddie please!" I complained.

"Ok ok I'm done I swear."

After about 5 minutes of working in silence Eddie spoke up.

Is your face from McDonald's because I'm lovin it.

_What has my life come to?_

**This was pretty short. But I don't care! You get what you get and you don't throw a fit! Hehe **

**Ok so I'm going to put a link in my profile to Dan Howells YouTube page and you have to watch him! If you do I will do anything in return! **

**So if you have seen Dan or you have another amazing YouTuber you live review telling me if you liked the chapter and names of youtubers or if you like Dan! Thank you so much bye and **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Going back to School**

**Hey guys, I know last week I said I would update a least twice a week but I was busy so I will always update once every week and maybe more depending how I feel.**

**So this chapter is also short but the one after this is going to be great! Thank you for all the support! Here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Patricia's POV**

On the first day back to school I almost didn't wake up on time. Eddie was already getting his backpack on when I woke up and I had about 10 minutes to get ready.

"Hey you better get up if you want to walk with me to breakfast." Eddie smirked while looking at himself in the mirror admiring his face.

"Ya, ya." I waved him off and started to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Pick up line war! Ready. Set. Go!" Eddie said while we were walking to the dining hall for breakfast. Let me tell you it went a little something like this...

Eddie: If I could see you naked, i'd die happy.

Patricia: If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing.

Eddie: Haven't I seen you some place before?

Patricia: Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore.

Eddie: If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put "U" and "I" together.

Patricia: Ah how sweet! If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put "F" and "U" together.

Eddie: I'd really like to get into your pants.  
>Patricia: No thanks there's already one asshole in there.<p>

After that Eddie and I were already in the dining hall laughing our heads off.

"So who won?" I asked still trying to catch my breath.

"You did." He smiled awkwardly and gave me a high five.

I simply returned it and said. "Ok well now you get to buy me breakfast, YAY!" Eddie pouted but didn't reject. When we got to our table, our friends were already sitting down.

"So how was detention?" Joy asked when I sat down.

"Good- wait. How do you know I had detention?" I asked curiously.

"Mr. Sweet announced it on the intercom remember?" Jerome answered for her and chuckled. "What did you have to do?"

"Well you are now looking at one of the co-planners for this years homecoming dance!" I cheered while they both looked shocked.

"Who's the other planner?"

"Eddie." I nodded and smiled.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Is Mr. Sweet trying to kill our homecoming? Let me guess Eddie asked to put the theme punk rock?" Joy asked.

"No he didn't!" I replied and Joy looked relieved. "I did."

"You like punk rock?" Jerome asked joining the conversation again.

"Of course! It's better than One Direction and Katy Perry." Jerome nodded and gave me a fist pump, while Joy just rolled her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

During Calculus I had a not sent to me I quickly opened it under my desk and checked what it said.

_Dear Patricia,  
>Nina wanted me to ask you if you wanted to have a sleepover at her dorm Saturday night, it would just be Nina, Joy, Amber, Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, You and I. If so check one of the boxes below.<em>

_[] yes. [] no._

_Love Eddie xoxo_

I looked up at Eddie and he winked at me I quickly nodded yes to him and put the note in my backpack.

Xoxo? What was that? Was that hugs and kisses or was that just friendly? I spent way too much time thinking about that I almost didn't hear the bell ring.

Eddie was making me dizzy.

**Ya I know it was short and probably pretty boring but I don't care I think I spent a good amount of time on it and had fun! So anyway please review and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Back To Where We Started**

**Hey guys I got a lot of review maybe more than 12 since I posted that authors note and I really didn't mean to scare anyone I was never going to stop writing I was just worried no one saw that chapter because I usually get at least 3 reviews. So I had to bring it back up the list on the house of Anubis thing and so I posted that note.**

**Just so u guys know I love writing and it gives me joy to post it on here and the only reason I ask for reviews is because I like to here is you guys liked it. Some guest reviewed and said that when I posted the authors note that I was "Desperate" and I'm not desperate I just want to know what u think of the chapter and what should happen next.**

**Anyway I feel bad for making u guys scarred that I wouldn't post anymore so I'm posting two chapters today! Yay! Ok roll the film!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Patricia's POV**

After I had got that note in school I was excited for the rest of the week. I have been dying to go to that sleepover and see all my friends. I wanted to know exactly what to do so I've been asking Eddie a lot of questions.

"What should I wear?" I asked him

"Pj's" he replied annoyed

"What kind of games are we going to play?"

"I don't know!"

"Are there going to be drinks?"

"Yes!"

"Ok well-" he interrupted me and frowned

"Patricia please shut up! All you ever do is ask questions and annoy me." Eddie shouted and turned away from me.

We were sitting in our room waiting for the storm to pass so we could go eat dinner. Eddie was getting mad.

"Well if you hate me so much then maybe we shouldn't talk anymore!"

"Maybe we shouldn't!"

It's been five minutes of no talking and the storm finally went away. "You want to walk with me to dinner?" Eddie asked forgetting our deal.

"I thought we weren't talking?" I reminded him

"Oh Ya, we're not!" Eddie said. "Because I hate you."

"Well I hate you more, you always leave the room dirty, and you keep getting me in trouble!" I yelled putting everything on the table.

"Oh Ya well, you talk way too much, you always yell at me, and your making my girlfriend jealous!"

"Well it's not my fault your girlfriends a SLUT!" I shouted now we were fighting back and fourth.

"All you do is complain I didn't ask to share a room with a drama queen!"

"Well I didn't come to America to get kicked out of my University the first two weeks I've been here!"

The whole argument went on, and on until come one came knocking on the door.

"Babe you in there?" It was Nina probably wondering why nether of us-mostly Eddie- aren't in the dining hall.

"Speaking of the slut." I rolled my eyes and Eddie glared at me. He went to the door and opened it for Nina.

"Hay baby." He said halfheartedly. Then Nina looked over where I was and rolled her eyes, then started whispering to Eddie.

I couldn't hear much but I got a few phrases out of it like "why...here...her...promise?"

I mentally gagged and walked out of the dorm to give them privacy. On the way out Nina started saying something.

"See you at the party tonight!" And gave me a fake smile. I smiled back and went to the dining room.

I think what Eddie needs is to learn how to be a roommate. And what better way to do that than gang up on him.

**Ok so this was short but I really wanted to get that message out there (the one at the top) I'm really sorry if it felt like begging and me being desperate but I was just worried that no one saw the chapter and u guys wouldn't know I posted so that's why. Anyway I already have the next chapter written and I will post it ether after school or tomorrow bye and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Legit Sleepover**

**Ok so I'm so proud of this chapter it's long and very interesting!**

**I wanted to thank houseofanubisfan2 for their amazing review thank you so much it means a lot that you would wait for me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Patricia's POV  
><strong>  
>It was finally time for Nina's sleepover. I got into my pj's and was ready to go. Eddie on the other hand has been doing nothing all day and wouldn't leave the room.<p>

Fortunately my revenge gets here tonight so I guess he's going to have a rough party. I smirked

"EDDIE LETS GO!" I yelled. Ya I was still mad at him but I didn't know where the party was at.

"I'm coming!" he said from the bathroom and walked out in cute pjs.

Even though this was a slumber party, Nina said there was going to be a party before that, and she invited a bunch of people and we were all supposed to wear pajamas.

When we got there I went to find Joy and Jerome who were in the most adorable pjs.

"Hey guys! Looking good!" I laughed and sat down in between them.

"Are you going to have any drinks?" Jerome asked me.

"Maybe." I replied and shrugged. I don't know if I felt like drinking tonight.

Then I remembered my plan. I quickly went to the bathroom to make a phone call.

I dialed a number and waited for it to ring. "Patricia?" The person on the other line said.

"Hey it's me, where are you?" I replied.

"I'm still in the plane, I'm going to be there in about 3 hours." They said.

I looked at my watch it was 10:00. Nina had said she would be kicking everyone out at about 1. "Perfect see you then." I then hung up the phone and went to have fun.

During the party I had a few drinks, and danced a lot. Especially with Jerome. There were no slow songs so I never had to be that awkward. After about three songs we got tired and decided to take a break.

"So I saw you and Eddie arguing this morning before lunch." Jerome instantly brought up.

"Oh...you saw that?" I said nervously. He nodded and smirked.

"Do you really think Nina is a slut?" I blushed and playfully slapped him on the arm. "I'm just joking!" He defended. Then he got serious again.

"What's going on between you and Eddie?" I stopped laughing and frowned. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know what to think anymore. Sometimes I'm excited to see him and jealous of his girlfriend, but other times I can't stand him and want to make him suffer. Eddie makes my head hurt I can tell you that.

I sighed. "I don't know Jerome, I really don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~

After my talk with Jerome I decided to go and talk to Joy. I was about to go and find her when I saw her running toward me with her head down. She was crying. I automatically became worried about her and pulled her in to a hug. Many questions came to my mind like "where was her boyfriend in her time of need?" But I put them all aside and tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong Joy?" I asked when I say her down in a bedroom.

"I-I-" she couldn't get her words out, she was too busy crying.

"Words Joy use your words." I said calmly. I couldn't help her unless I knew what happened.

"I kissed Mick!" She shouted and cried even harder in my arm.

Mick was the quarterback to our football team at the university. He was very popular and a huge player. He currently single and apparently looking for someone, someone like Joy.

"It's ok." I soothed while rubbing her back. I didn't know whether she was crying because of the fact that he was a player or because she just cheated on her boyfriend Fabian.

"Wh-what am I going t-to tell Fab-Fabian." She whimpered. I knew she felt really bad for what she did and I knew she couldn't just keep the secret from Fabian.

"Well I say tell him the truth." I told her. "If he sees your generally sorry and how you feel horrible about it he will forgive you."

"You think?" She asked hopefully and I nodded.

"And if he doesn't then I will hit him so hard he wouldn't be able to kiss anyone ever again." I smiled and she laughed along with me. I hope everything works out well.

**Fabian's POV**

I was walking up to Joy to try and get her to dance with me, "Hey Joy do you want to-." I looked up at Joy to see her kissing Mick Campbell. I quickly moved out of the way so she wouldn't see and ran to my friend Eddie.

I was so angry, why would she do that? "Hay buddy." I said to Eddie, he smiled up and at and then looked up to see Joy and Mick. He stopped doing what he was doing and came to hug me.

"Dude, I'm so sorry." I nodded and we stopped hugging. "Well props for not crying." He said and I laughed. We were about to go get some drinks when Joy came up to me...Crying?

"Fabian, I-" she started but I stopped her. "Save it." I replied and started walking and she ran away crying even harder. I was going to walk back to the bar with Eddie, but he was talking-sorry more like yelling at Patricia.

**Eddie's POV**

After I saw Joy go up to Fabian I wanted to leave them alone. I was going to go find Nina when Yacker pulled me over. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to tell Fabian to forgive Joy." She stated trying to hear what they were saying.

"Pardon me?"

"I want you to-"I stopped her right there. "I heard what you said and I'm not doing it." I said thinking that if Fabian was mad at Joy I had to be mad at Patricia.

"Listen, I know what she did was wrong and I'm not saying it was ok. But _Mick kissed her_ not the other way around. She feels terrible about it. I mean didn't you see her cry?" Patricia started running to comfort her friend.

I all the sudden feel bad for Joy and go ahead and talk to Fabian. _Ugh what does Patricia do to me?_****

**Patricia's POV  
><strong>  
>After I talked with Eddie I went back to comfort Joy. Fabian already knew what she did and I can't stand that Eddie won't talk to him. After a while of rubbing Joy's back she got up and saw Fabian coming towards her. I smiled when I saw Eddie a few feet away giving me a thumbs up.<p>

I ran to Eddie as quickly as possible and hugged him happily.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I cheered and he hugged me back. "No problem." He replied and looked in to my eyes. He looked like he was going to kiss me...no maybe not. We slowly came closer to each other, until our lips met. We kissed for a while but it wasn't long. But it may as well been the best kiss I've ever had. I finally analyzed the situation, he had a girlfriend, and we're at _her_ party! I quickly pulled away and slapped him on the cheek.

He jumped and shouted. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"That was for kissing me, you have a girlfriend!" He mentally cursed and looked around. "No one saw it."

"I don't care! Don't do it again!" I stomped off to see Fabian and Jog snogging. Now that's a happy ending.

~~~~~~~~

It was now 2 in the morning and I was the only one up. I slowly got up from my sleeping bag to call my revenge.

"Hey where are you!?" I asked through to phone.

"I'm in the backyard!" They said. "I'm coming in." They hung up and I went to open the door for them.

Then taking my phone and purse I walked out the door. Looking out of the window for the first time I saw my revenge get into my sleeping bag.

They would never know the difference. I smirked. Good job Piper. 

**OMG WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?! Well the more you review the faster it will come! So review and I'm be back soon bye!**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Piper's Back**

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but I didn't feel like writing till yesterday so Ya. I already wrote the other chapter don't worry it's longer than this but oh well. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Eddies POV  
><strong>  
>Last night I saw Yacker take a phone call, so I quickly closed my eyes so she wouldn't see me...but I ended up falling asleep instead.<p>

In the morning I saw she looked different...she has new pj's and face?

Nina had offered us to stay for breakfast, we all agreed and Nina started cooking. I decided to ask Patricia what she was doing on the phone...you know in a non-stalkerish kind of way.

"Hay Yacker." She quickly turned around and looked confused, not sure who was talking to her.

Piper's POV

"Hay Yacker." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and looked around. Who calls me Yacker again...Patricia had called me asking for revenge the other day, she gave me a little bit of information about everyone and she said that the boy with blonde spiky hair calls me Yacker.

"Hay!" I replied. I don't remember is name!

"What no come back? You're losing your grove Yacker." He said slightly pushing me down. But I'm not as strong as Patty so when he pushed me slightly I fell. He laughed and pointed. I huffed and got up Patty owes me big time for this.

**Patricia's POV  
><strong>  
>I told Piper to stay the night in my place because I really wanted to piss Eddie off. I mean I told him I had a twin but I know he can't tell the difference. I knew she would hate it but, hey it's the twin code.<p>

**Eddie's POV**

Patricia was asking weird she didn't give me a comeback, as crazy as it sounds I liked it when she gave me names and beat me at my own game. I was going to ask her about, soon. I mean even at breakfast she barley ate because she said "It wasn't good for her diet" I mean we were eating pancakes!

"Hey Patricia can we talk for a minute?" I asked her once everyone finished their breakfast.

"Sure..." She replied and then we went to Nina's room. I shut the door and started asking questions.

"What's going on with you Patricia? I mean you're not acting like yourself?" I wonder if it was the kiss.

"What do you mean, isn't this how I always act?" She seemed nervous which scared me, what was she hiding?

"Look Yacker, if it was the kiss I didn't mean to make things awkward." I scratched behind my head and waited for her response.

"No it's not that I just...nothing I don't feel good I'm going back to the dorm." She walked out of the room and went back to the dorm. I feel like she was sad about something and I want to know what it is.

**Patricia's POV  
><strong>  
>I heard the door open and jumped out from behind the bed, only to see it was Piper. "Hey sis!" I said and she smiled at me.<p>

"Everything's going according to plan now Eddie should be coming in less than five minutes I'm going to sit in Joy's room bye!" Piper put her stuff down and went to Joy's room.

Joy was the only person who knew about Piper and was willing to help me out. I got myself ready to face Eddie by standing behind my bed again.

This time I heard the door open and I jumped to see Eddie, I obviously scared the hell out of him. "BOO!" I screamed and laughed like crazy.

"Ugh, he moaned. "Don't do that to me!" He sighed and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Patricia, I'm serious. If I made things awkward between us I really didn't mean to. It was just a friend kiss." Wow Piper had ways to make people upset and worried.

"No problem slime ball." I smirked. "I know you just couldn't resist all of this." He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

In fact, I'll give you a little something for your money. I instantly gave him a short but sweet kiss. I quickly got off the bed and winked at him. I then left the dorm room to get breakfast, I was starving.

**Eddie's POV  
><strong>  
>When Patricia kissed me again, it felt amazing. She was getting quite cocky. I think I like her.<p>

**Hoped you liked it please don't forget to review and I'll see you next time bye and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Horrible Breakup  
><strong><br>Hey guys I'm back for another chapter! Thx for three reviews on the last chapter! If we keep that up then I will try to post more than twice a week! Anyway I have a lot of ideas for more story's and one-shots and a bunch of other things! So I might need some help on that...what u want to know the names of the story's that might happen after this? Oh ok!**

**1. Not a Normal Cinderella Story: Chapter  
>2. The Question: One-shot<br>3. Can Handcuffs Actually Bring People Apart?: One-shot  
>4. Anarchy: Chapter<br>5. Fangirl Meets Fanboy (Sequel to Fangirl Meets World): Chapter**

**Ok well those are the story's I'm working on if you want to know more about any of those story's I already have the summary's and details so if u want to know review and I will PM you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Patricia's POV**

After I felt the dorm room and ate breakfast, it was time to switch with Piper. She was going to all my classes and I was going to stay in Joy's room with Joy. Joy decided to skip her classes today to hang with me. I told Piper my schedule and she was on her way.

"So," Joy started. "How'd it go with Eddie?"

"Great, he doesn't suspect a thing." I smirked, I was getting good at this!

Joy and I did our nails and started talking about boys.

"So as you know Fabian and I are still together, thanks to you." She smiled and gave me a small hug.

"That's my duty as one of the only single girls in this school, to help make relationships happen!" I used jazz hands for emphasis.

Joy laughed and snorted, which result in more laughter. "But seriously we need to find you a boyfriend." She decided once she caught her breathe.

"Like who?"

"Oh what about...EDDIE!" She shouted and then started singing "Peddie, Peddie, Peddie."

"NO!" I shouted back at her. "Besides he already has a girlfriend, remember, Nina."

"Well you're in luck, I heard from Miranda, who heard from Lucy, who heard from Amber, who heard from Nina that they aren't really getting along!" Joy's face was full of hope, I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Look Patricia I know you like someone, just spill!"

I sighed and turned to look at her. "Mhnmmhn" I mumbled.

"What?!"

"Mhnmmhn" I said again.

"Patricia I can't understand what you're saying!" Joy said frustrated.

"I like Eddie." I said finally.

"AHHHH!" She shouted and started jumping around the room. My eyes went wide and put my hand to her mouth.

When she finally calmed down she smiled like crazy. "I'm so happy for you!"

"No Joy, it's not good! I mean. He has a girlfriend." I sighed, holding this in was hard and now that it's finally out I see it's even harder.

"Well don't worry baby," she said in a mom voice. "You will get your turn." I smiled. I have an amazing friend.  
><strong><br>Eddies POV **

I skipped school today to hang out with Nina. I went to her room and opened her door. When I walked in I couldn't believe my eyes.

Nina was in bed with James Michael. The captain of the basketball team.

Nina saw me and covered herself up a bit. "What the hell is going on here?" I shouted. My heart hurt.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry." Nina was trying to apologize but I stopped her.

"Forget Nina, were over." I left the dorm and went back to my dorm I just really wanted to be alone.

**Piper's POV **

when class was over I went back to Patricia's dorm. I was expecting it to be empty, what I didn't expect was-who I just learned named Eddie-sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

I was going slowly back up and get Patricia, but he saw me. "Patricia, come here."

I slowly walked up to him and he gave me a small smile. "Yes Eddie?" I asked nervously.

"I have some news." He sniffled, I could tell he had been crying. I shifted a little and came up with an excuse.

"Uh, Eddie I would love to hear it, just let me check on something. Ok?" He nodded and I ran out of the room to get Patricia.

**Patricia's POV  
><strong>  
>When Piper came in the room and said Eddie was upset I instantly ran to my room. I walked in to see Eddie crying.<p>

"Eddie?"

He looked up and cried even harder. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I let him cry into my shoulder, not caring about what happened right now. He cried and cried until about ten minutes when he finally looked up.

He sniffled a little and then gave me a broken smile. "I'm sorry for putting all that on you."

"No, no it's fine. Anything to help." He smiled a little and I smiled back. "So," I said breaking the silence. "Why are you crying?" Eddie didn't seem like the type to cry, it must have been something really bad to make him cry.

He sighed and admitted it. "Nina slept with James." I was shocked by what he said and my eyes went wide.

"I know, shocking." Eddie said while getting up. "I mean why would she do that to me?"

I didn't know what to say. "Come here Eddie." I said and put him on his bed.

"What is it?" Eddie asked but I just told him to lay on his stomach.

After we were both settled I sat on his butt and started massage.

"Ugh." Eddie moaned while I rubbed his back. "Patricia." He moaned again. "You don't have to do this." He finally said.

"Oh yes I do. I owe you." I smirked and kept massaging his back.

Finally after about half an hour Eddie fell asleep. I checked the time and it was almost midnight. I quickly got up from his bed and slept in mine.

Nina better think twice next time she hurts one my friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I the morning I walked with Eddie to breakfast. I really didn't think this revenge plan was going to happen anymore, so I decided to show Piper to Eddie.

"Eddie there's something I need to show you." I said and lead him to Joy's room.

"What is it?" He asked. He was getting better but I really didn't want to overwhelm him.

I opened Joy's door to reveal Piper quietly sitting on Joy's bed.

**Eddies POV**

I look through Joy's room to see...Patricia? No. What?

I looked back and forth to the identical beings. "Um Patricia, who's this?"

"This is my twin sister Piper. I told her to come here for revenge on you but now that your not feeling good..."

I was shocked but to see she cares enough from me to call off the whole prank was very sweet. I wrapped my arms around Patricia and squeezed her. "Thank you." I said while she smiled and nodded.

Now on the way to the dining hall I had to remind Patricia. "Please don't tell anyone I made a big deal over it." I said.

She nodded and the lead me over to the opposite side of the table where I used to sit with Nina.

We sat next to Joy and Jerome. I saw the look in Jerome's eyes. He liked Patricia. I knew what he was trying, and I wasn't buying it. I quickly-before  
>He could say anything-put my arm around Patricia.<p>

Jerome looked at me and I smirked. He then got up from the table and left. When we got back to our dorm to get ready for our classes Patricia spoke up.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What?" I asked innocently

"The putting your arm around me. We're not dating you can't do that!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry it's just that Jerome was going to ask you out." Patricia looked up confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I saw the look in his eyes he likes you and he was going to make a move but I made mine first."

**Patricia's POV  
><strong>  
>Eddie was looking quite smug. Why would he make Jerome uncomfortable and not ask me out. Maybe he likes me!<p>

"Why did you make your move?" I asked trying to dig deeper.

He sighed. "Because I don't want you with him." I smiled but in my head I was screaming, I have to tell Joy.

**1507 words baby! Oh ya! Ok well thanks so much for reading remember if you would like to know more about my soon to come story's (I put the titles in the beginning) if you want to know more about any of them just review down here and I will PM u! Ok bye guys I will post another chapter on Monday! Bye and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Plan**

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't update this week I didn't go to school today so that's why im posting. It's a really short chapter but I'm going to spend the rest of the day writing so get ready for some amazing chapters next week! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on .) **

**Patricia's POV **

After I talked with Eddie I went over to Joy's room to tell her the news.

When I walked in the room she was on her bed talking on the phone with Fabian. "Ya, ya I understand. Thanks. Bye." Joy finished the phone call and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? What did Fabian do this time?" I asked with a concerned look. She just shook her head and I automatically took out my phone and called Joy's other best friend. Jerome.

He didn't ask any questions he just came over as quick as he could. When he got here he went straight next to Joy and hugged her so she was crying into his shoulder. When Joy stopped crying all looked up we waited for an answer.

"I'm fine, Fabian and I are now over." She announced like it was a good thing and gave us a weak smile.

"You're okay?" Jerome asked her again. She nodded. Yes, I'm fine. It was mutual I just didn't think it would be this hard. Jerome nodded and got up to leave.

I gave him a thumbs up while he was walking out and started to talk to Joy again. "Ok well if you're feeling better than on with my problem." I joked and kept going. "You remember at lunch today when Eddie put his arm around me?"

Joy nodded and I continued. "Well I asked him about it earlier and he said it was because Jerome was going to ask me out and he didn't want that!" I smiled like crazy, it was like I was fangirling over Eddie. Joy squealed and jumped up on her bed. "OMG we have start a plan, it's obvious now that he likes you."

"What kind of plan?" I asked nervously, I didn't want to go overboard with it and do something that I would regret.

"Well what we're going to do is make you so beautiful-well more beautiful than now-that Eddie can't resist you!" Joy said like it was the best idea in the world. But I didn't know, I mean that's not really me.

"I don't know Joy." I said and looked in the mirror. I looked perfectly fine the way I was.

"Don't worry it's going to be fine! Just relax." She said while she went to get her makeup. I sighed I knew I wasn't going to win this. I had a bad feeling about this.

**You see I told you it was going to be short. Sorry but next chapter will be better! Bye guys please review and **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Putting the Plan into Action**

**Hey guys remember the last time I updated and said this chapter will be better? Well... U see it's not that good it's long compared to the last one but not that long.**

**Anyway sorry I didn't update last week my sister was up my ass everyday with her new fan account asking for shout outs and edits and UGH! Give me a break!**

**Ok so here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Patricia's POV  
><strong>  
>Joy's plan was to make me beautiful. So we started with makeup.<p>

Blush, foundation, lipstick, mascara, bronzer, eyeliner, everything you can think of she put on me.

Then hair.

We decided since I always keep my hair straight to curl it and then leave it natural.

Next clothes.

Since I didn't want to be too fancy with a dress Joy picked me out a grey mini shirt with a really dressy red blouse.

And finally shoes.

I got red HIGH heels and when I mean high I mean high. They were like 4 or 5 inch heels!

"Joy is all of this really necessary?" I asked her once we were finished. "I mean sure I look gorgeous but-" She cut me off.

"But nothing, when Eddie sees you he will have to do a double take." She walked around me admiring her own work.

"Ok fine. But if the backfires, it's on you." I started to walk out the room to find Eddie when I tripped and fell.

"Oh no!" Joy said and ran over to me.

"It's ok Joy I'm fine-" She wasn't talking about me, she grabbed her shoes off my feet and put them on the bed.

"Its ok baby's she didn't mean too." She said in a baby voice.

"Joy can I please have some smaller heels I can walk in?" I said once I got up and fixed my hair. Joy huffed. "Fine."

Joy went to the closet and pulled out red short heels that I could actually walk in. "Thanks for everything Joy." I said sincerely.

"No problem, now get your skinny butt out there and win that boy over!" She laughed and I rolled my eyes. Hopefully Eddie likes this look.

**Eddies POV **

I was looking everywhere for Patricia. She stayed the night at Joy's place and I got lonely at home. So now I wanted to spend the rest of the day with her.

I looked around the dining hall but she wasn't there. I was about to go back to our room when I saw Patricia from afar, waving at me. She looked so different, in a good way of course. I walked up to her and see what was going on.

When I was in front of Patricia I looked at her more closely. Her hair was now curled, and she was wearing very fancy clothes.

"So, did Amber stop by the sleepover?" I joked and playfully punched her arm.

"No, but Joy said I looked better this way." Patricia looked down probably thinking I didn't like it.

"Well you look very pretty." I replied and smiled. "What do you say we ditch this place and go get a smoothie at this great place I know?"

She smiled up at me liking the idea of mischief and leaving the school grounds. "Deal."

It was now 1 and I was climbing up the wall to leave school grounds. Since Friday still counted as a school day, the gates weren't open. Patricia couldn't climb the wall in her skirt so I would have to unlock the gate from the outside.

"Eddie I can climb its fine!" Patricia yelled from the ground.

"No it's not, I'm not letting you while you're in that skirt." I replied while reaching the top of the wall.

"Oh so now that I'm wearing a skirt and looking at pretty I can't do things you can do?" She yelled back.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? The only reason I wore this outfit was for you."

I stopped climbing down and almost fell off the wall. When I finally opened the gate and got her outside the school I took her by the hand and brought her closer.

"Your beautiful the way you are, don't change yourself because of me of anyone." I whispered

**Patricia's POV**

"Your beautiful the way you are, don't change yourself because of me of anyone." He whispered and put my hair behind my ear.

I looked up at him because he was kind of taller. Then suddenly he put his lips to mine and they moved in perfect sync. It wasn't the first time I had kissed him, but it sure did feel like nothing I've ever felt before.

**AHHH! PEDDIE! YASS! Ok, ok so please review I already have another chapter written so if I get two reviews but tomorrow morning I'll post again! So review and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Asking Her Out **

**Hey guys so guess how many reviews I got on the last chapter...I GOT 7! OMG that just made me so freaking happy u guys have no idea!  
><strong>

**Ok so if you haven't noticed I have updated my profile to something that's like a poll. I have a bunch of story ideas and I don't know what to pick to write about after this story is over! So if you look at my profile there will be a bunch of story summaries and stuff like that, so if you have a favorite one you would enjoy me posting please send me a PM or review on one of my stories or something like that PLEASE!**

**So here's another chapter it's kind of a filler but it's adorable to me and it leaves you at a cliff hanger!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Eddies POV**

After I kissed Patricia she decided she wanted to change, so she snuck back inside the school to change and come back.

**Patricia's POV **

I ran into Joy's room and started changing out of these clothes. Apparently Joy was sleeping because she shot up out of bed saying something about Harry Styles.

"Patricia? What are you doing?"

"No time for questions I need my clothes!" I searched around the room until I found my skull tang top, my black tights, and my combat boots. I brushed all the curls out of my hair, and wiped all the makeup off my face.

"NOO MY CREATION!" Joy yelled but right now I didn't care I grabbed my purse and ran back out to Eddie.

At the smoothie place Eddie and I shared a strawberry and banana smoothie with two straws.

"So Patricia." Eddie said after taking a sip of the smoothie. "What are we now?"

"Hum I don't know, what do you want to be?" I said teasing him.

He leaned over the table and gave me a kiss. "Does this mean your my girlfriend?"

"Not until you beg!" I said and turned my head. But that wasn't a good idea because Eddie took the smoothie and wouldn't give it back until I said we were dating.

"Say it!" He shouted and now everyone was looking at us. 

"EDDIE MILLER IS MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted and that got us kicked out of the shop for sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were laughing and holding hands until we got back to our dorm. Eddie closed to door and we sat down on his bed.

"I had fun today." I said to him.

"Me too." He said and smashed his lips to mine. His hands went to my waist and mine to his hair. His tongue begged for entrance and I let him in. Everything was perfect and then "knock knock" the door.

**Ya, ya it was short but...I have another chapter written! So give me at least two reviews (you all know what happened when I said that last time) and then I'll post another chapter tomorrow! So please remember to review and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: No I'm With Eddie Now!**

**Hello again! Thx so much for 7 reviews so here's another chapter! Keep this up and we'll finish this story in no time! How do you feel about this story? Good? Yay! Hehe here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Patricia's POV  
><strong>  
>"Knock knock" I jumped off Eddie thinking it was Mr. Sweet or someone like that. But when I saw Jerome at the door I was frustrated.<p>

"Yes Jerome?" I said bitterly.

"Could I talk to you outside for a second, alone?" I sighed and looked back at Eddie, he nodded. I walked to the door and went outside closing the door behind me.

"What Jerome, I'm busy?" I started.

"Ya I can see that." Jerome said looking down. Suddenly I felt bad, Eddie had said Jerome liked me and that he was going to ask me out.

I blushed because he probably saw what we were doing the peep hole. "Oh." Was all I could say.

"So Patricia, where do we stand? I mean you knew I liked you, I at least thought you knew. And I strongly thought you liked me back." Jerome sighed and shook his head.

"Jerome" I put a hand on his arm but he shook it off. "Look, I don't know what could of happened with us but now I'm with Eddie."

"So they'll never be anything more between us?" Jerome asked.

"No I'm with Eddie now! Maybe if something ever happens then maybe. Sorry Jerome." I left him outside and I went back to Eddie.

I saw Eddie laying on his bed looking up at the celling. "He asked for a chance didn't he?" I was shocked how he knew this we weren't talking that loud.

"How did you know?" I laid down next to him and held his hand.

"That's what I would do...I mean for an amazing girl like you." Eddie smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Whatever I don't want to talk about it, I just want to make everyone happy. Jerome deserves someone."

"Someone like Joy?" Eddie questioned.

I jumped up from my spot on the bed and smiled. "YES!" Eddie you're a genius I'll be back." I ran out the door then ran back to give Eddie a kiss and then ran back to Joy's room.

"Joy, Joy, Joy!" I shouted when I got there.

"What, What, What?!" She shouted back throwing her magazine behind her.

"Eddie asked me out!" We squealed and jumped around the room.

"Wait, wearing these clothes?" Joy asked suddenly confused.

"Yep, he said he liked me for me and that I shouldn't change for him or for anyone." I smiled like crazy, that boy was smooth.

"I like it, that boy has a way with words! So what news?" Joy asked.

"Well, Jerome asked me out today."

"What?! Doesn't that boy know you're dating Eddie?" Joy seemed confused of why he would do that but her words had a little bit of jealously in them.

"Well I told him that and he asked for a chance but Jerome needs someone that likes him for him." I hinted.

"Like who?"

"You."

"What?! No!" Joy said and looked down I know she likes him.

"Don't be lying to me I know the way you look at him and how he held you when Fabian broke up with you, and how he stands up for you, and how-"

"Ok, ok maybe I do liked him." Joy admitted and I knew I had to get Jerome to date her.

"JEROY!" I shouted the ship name so everyone could hear it.

"Stop it Patricia!" Joy yelled but I kept going running out the room yelling.

"JEROY, JEROY, JEROY!" I yelled through the halls and into the Dining room.

"Patricia stop it!" Joy yelled running after me.

Just when I entered the dining hall I ran right into Jerome. Just the person I wanted to see.

"Hey Jerome!" I said and now Joy had caught up and looked ready to scratch my eyes out.

"Hey Patricia. What are you doing? Who's Jeroy?"

"No one!" Joy smiled nervously.

"It's you and Joy's ship name." I explained and ignored Joy.

"Ship name?" Jerome smirked. "Joy what this your idea?" He walked past me and stood right in front of Joy.

"No, not mine." Joy blushed.

"Awe that's too bad, I thought it was cute, considering how much I like you."

Joy stood still eyes bulged out of her head. "Really?" Jerome nodded and I knew that was my que to leave.

"Well I should be going now...see you later guys." I winked at Joy and walked out of the hall. Going to tell Eddie how great the plan went.

**REVIEW so we can have another chapter tomorrow! Bye and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Jeroy All the Way**

**Hello, Thx again for 5 reviews this is the fifteenth chapter of Last Dorm Room and I'm excited, the tittle doesn't leave you prepared for this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on )**

**Joy's POV  
><strong>  
>I'm going to get Patricia back for this. Jerome was now standing in front of me looking quite smug.<p>

"What are you looking at?" I asked once Patricia sneaked out.

"Your pretty face." He replied smoothly. I glared at him.

"So, Joy" he put his hands on my waist. "What do you say we go back to my dorm, Alfie is trying to win over Amber so no one's there."

"Um what are you doing?" I asked

"Nothing just trying this personality out, what do you think?" We laughed.

"Stick to the old Jerome...I like him much better." Jerome raised an eyebrow and slowly moved in for a kiss.

His lips felt right on mine and I've never felt this way with Fabian.

**Patricia's POV **

After I felt Joy with Jerome I went to tell Eddie about it.

I went up to our dorm, about to go in when I heard talking.

"Edison, I can't have you messing around the rest of the year. You have to step it up if you want to graduate." A voice said I think it was Mr. Sweet.

"Ok, ok I get it. But it took you long enough to come tell me, is that really what I need to do to get your attention?" Eddie answered.

"Edison you know that's not true, I'm here for you." Mr. Sweet replied.

"Oh but since mom sent me here all you've ever done is ignore me or get me in trouble, what kind of sad is that?!"

I stood there shocked, Mr. Sweet was his dad? Wow. I thought I heard more talking but it was just the door opening. I fell on the ground considering how I was leaning on the door, and they saw me.

"Mrs. Williamson?" Mr. Sweet question and then looked at Eddie. "I'll leave you two to talk this out." Then he left, just like that I was stuck with what Eddie would say.

"Hey." I said quietly walking to Eddie's side.

"You heard everything didn't you." He looked up at me with concern in his eyes?

I nodded and he came up to hug me. "I'm so sorry." He said and I pulled away.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Well because when Nina found out like this she was mad I didn't tell her."

"I'm not mad, I'm concerned for you what if you fail!" I answered, worried.

"I won't fail. He won't let me." I smiled at that, maybe next year we could share a room again.

**Aww! Patricia found out, Jeroy all the way! Review for another chapter tomorrow! But after that I can't post on Saturday or Sunday because it's the weekend but if on Friday I get a bunch of reviews I'll post again on Monday so review! And**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Another Sleepover**

**Omg I'm so sorry I didn't post this week I was really busy, an exam next week, I broke my glasses, and I straightened my hair ugh! So much! In going to universal this weekend so it's too much! **

**I worked really hard on this chapter so please I really hope u like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on ** **) **

**Patricia's POV**

Surprisingly Nina had invited all us girls to another sleep over at her house. This time there won't be a party before that and I would actually have to sleep there.

It was going to be quite awkward since I was dating Eddie now, but if she was willing to make the friendship work so was I.

Naturally I would of just wore my matching top and bottoms to sleep but since I wanted to look decent I decided to go with a seat shirt Eddie gave me, and random pajama pants I found in my closet.

I kissed Eddie goodbye before leaving and went over to Joy's dorm to go over with her.

"Hey Joy-" I walked in to her and Jerome in the middle of a really passionate kiss.

They looked up and Joy looked embarrassed but Jerome just looked awkward. "Maybe I should come back later..." I started to leave but Joy stopped me.

"No it's ok we were just saying goodbye before Nina's party." Joy cleared up and got up from her spot on the bed.

"Oh well if that's how you say goodbye to your boyfriend I better go back and have sex with Eddie." I teased and together, Joy and I walked to Nina's dorm.

On the way to her dorm since it was in the other house we started talking about our families. I realized I hadn't called my mom in ages, I would have to put that on my to-do list.

Nina greeted us with a welcoming smile and hugs, I had no problem with Nina I mean sure she broke Eddie's heart but she brought Eddie and I together.

Once everyone had arrived we all got in our pajamas and started to talk about what would be going on at the party.

"So, now that all of us are here I will announce the list of party activities we will be doing. First off we will be having a pillow fight for sure." Everyone laughed at that, and by everyone I meant Nina, Me, Joy, and Amber.

"Ok, ok so pillow fight, boy talk, singing, dancing, secrets, and finally...pranks!" I smiled at the last one pranks were my favorite thing, and since we wouldn't be doing it on each other it had to be on the boys.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Karaoke."

"Don't fuck with my love That heart is so cold All over my home I don't wanna know that babe Ah lahmlahlah Don't fuck with my love I told her she knows Take aim and reload I don't wanna know that babe Ah lahmlahlah" I sang Ed Sherren Don't. All the girls clapped and sometimes sand along.

We were going to do winners but we all decided we all sucked so no one won.

Next we put on all our secret passion...5 SECONDS OF SUMMER! We had a sing and dance party to 5sos songs.

"HOW DID WE END UP TALKING IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Joy and I sang along to Luke and Calum. It was good to know that I could be myself with these girls.

After we all settled down and made popcorn we watched The Fault in Our Stars, one of the safest fucking movies in the universe!

Finally after we all cried we started to talk about boys.

"So Patricia, how is it going with Eddie?" Nina asked me.

"Actually it's going good..." I said awkwardly I didn't think we would actually have to talk about it.

"Don't worry I'm not mad and I hope you're not mad at me either." She begged and looked at me for forgiveness.

"No worries it's all good." I smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"So Joy, spill it you and Jerome?" I asked and fake punched her arm while Nina and Amber said "oooooooo" in the background.

"Nothing, I mean yes. We're dating." We all fangirled for a minute and continued on with the party.

At last our night was coming to an end and the only thing left to do is the prank.

"So girls first things first who is the prank going to be directed to?" Amber asked I'm guessing she was quite new at this.

"The boys." Nina and I said in unison.

"Great now what is the prank?" Joy asked and that was where our master piece began.

"Shh! Amber the gum will come off!" Nina whispered/shouted at Amber because she was whining about gum she stepped in.

I rolled my eyes and focused on picking the lock on Jerome and Alfie's dorm. Once we were in we all picked a place and hide. After a few minutes I went out of my hiding place and stopped my feet on the floor waking both of them up, then hiding again.

"What was that?" Alfie asked and sat up.

"I don't know..." Jerome whispered and looked around the room.

Next Joy started making ghost noises and scratched her nails on the walls.

"M-m-m-monster!" Alfie shouted and jumped out of his bed and into Jerome's. They hugged each other and started screaming.

Nina then pulled the blacker off Alfie's bed, making them screaming louder.

And finally Amber turned on the lights and we all jumped out at them. We were all laughing while they were glaring at us.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jerome asked slightly out of breath.

"Nothing." I said and stares laughing even harder, slowly we all made our way out of the dorm and into the hall. We were about to get to Eddie's prank.

"Ok so after Patricia gets in bed with him make sure you don't show your face and we'll make sure it's very dark so he won't see your face." Nina started explaining the plan to me.

"Then turn your face towards him and Amber will shine the flash light at your face so he can see your mask, it will be hilarious!" Joy was already laughing and I was really excited.

When we got to my dorm I used my key to get us all in. Eddie was in his bed sleeping and should I add snoring like a maniac. When everyone got in there places I look off my shoes and slowly got in bed with Eddie, facing the other direction.

Eddie slowly woke up and I heard the smirk of his face, that's how big he smirked. "Did my girlfriend miss me too much?" He teased and hugged around my waist. "Maybe." I said.

"Well let me see you." Eddie said and I slowly turned my face to look at him, immediately Amber turned on the flashlight and Eddie jumped out of the bed. Nina turned on the lights and we all started laughing, especially since Eddie was in his underwear.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Did you see his face?" Joy laughed trying hard to breathe.

"Ha, ha very funny." Eddie pouted.

"Aww, its ok Eddie." I said giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Come on girls I think our work here is done." Amber sighed and we all walked back to Nina's dorm, all of us laughing about how amazing that turned out.

**Hope u enjoyed it, here's a sneak peek for next chapter, and it's called No One Saw That Coming. Please review for another chapter tomorrow! And thanks to everyone who voted on the authors note! Bye! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: No One Saw That Coming **

**Hey guys! I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter but I really felt like updating and I have some big news! **

**Ok so first off I'm really glad you liked the last chapter it was really cute and happy and no drama I really enjoyed writing it. **

**Second thing is I counted up your votes on which story I should post after this and it is...Problems! Yay! I was soooo excited that you picked that! But before I post that in going to finish my other story's Only Boys, House of Fairies, and The Beginning (A Peddie Story). So if you liked those stories before better re-read them because they're coming back! **

**And lastly, this weekend IM GOING TI UNIVERSAL! YAY! Anyway I won't be here Monday to post so if I post next week it will be on Tuesday. **

**So ya that was my announcements hope you actually read that and here comes a chapter no one ever saw coming. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Dorm room 210 (I assure you I talked with the author of Dorm Room 210 before publishing this story on ** **) **

**Eddie's POV **

When Patricia came back from the sleepover I gave her a couple kisses and we walked together holding hands to the Dining Hall.

When we walked in everyone was yelling and screaming. And that only happens when there's a fight.

Patricia really wanted to see what was going on so she let go of my hand and started pushing everyone out do the way to get to the front.

**Patricia's POV **

Eddie and I walked into the Dining Hall to see a giant fight. I pushed everyone out of the way to see someone getting really beat up by Donna Walker. The biggest bully in our college.

That didn't surprise me, what surprised me was that she was beating up my best friend. Joy.

I quickly moved Joy out of the way and started punching Donna beating her up. But I wasn't nearly as good as Donna, she punch my back right in the eye and lip. The picked me up and slammed me on the floor. I tried to crawl out but she pulled me back in dragging me by my hair.

I wasn't crying because I really couldn't because my eye was swelling up. She punched my nose and probably broke it. By then Mr. Sweet came and everyone else ran, except for Eddie, Jerome, Joy, and Donna.

The last thing I saw was Eddie coming over to be before passing out.

**Eddie's POV**

Donna had knocked Patricia and Joy out cold. I was sacred, she hadn't woken up for a couple hours.

Donna had been expelled from the school which was good, but I missed Patricia already.

Patricia's POV

My eyes wouldn't open but I heard voices, I think one was Eddie's.

"Patricia, please don't leave me Patricia." The voice said.

Eddie! I don't want to go! I tried to talk but it didn't work.

"I need your Patricia, I can't and won't go on without you." Eddie was crying and so was I.

I needed to wake up, I just needed too.

**Ya it was short, BUT COME ON! That was pretty amazing! No one saw that coming...so please review and tell me what your reaction reading that was! REVIEW and **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


End file.
